The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
In the past, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-134770, for example, there is a description regarding a technique to determine an important scene in parallel with a process of filming a video image and to generate important scene identification information to record it.